


Life With you

by rosiemadder



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Failboats In Love, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiemadder/pseuds/rosiemadder
Summary: Ok here is my late entry into the 00Q reverse bang.Q and James are in two different relationships, with each other and still manage to create a life together.





	Life With you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danger_Zone24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/gifts).



> My lovely artist, who put up with my wishy washy writing, and last minute about face is Danger_Zone24, the art is amazing.  
> Beta read by the wonderful Odd. Who is the only reason this hot mess is readable. All errors that still exist are if course mine.
> 
> So without further ado I give you my first chaptered WIP. This is chapter 1 people there will be at least one more to come. I'm new to this chaptered thing. How does one Mark it chapter 1 of ? I don't know.
> 
>  
> 
> Also for reference this takes place in my many languages of Q verse.

 

 

 

 

 

Q’s Relationships

 

Q was not quite what most people would label as normal. His longest relationship to date was with his childhood best friend. That relationship had ended badly, and was only just being rekindled as a friendship. When Q had lost William to drugs and other people, he had retreated into his computers and tried to keep his interaction with other people to a minimum. Q had never really understood regular, everyday people or relationships anyway, so the less he had to do with people and the more he related to his lines of code, the better. Computers were easy; people made no sense. Then, one day in an airport he met James, and his life changed.

 

He all of a sudden had a boyfriend. Granted, they were both busy with their work and James was often away on missions, but when they were together, Q felt whole and loved. Of course, they spent most of their time in bed; the sex was amazing and acrobatic and almost never-ending, so they never really talked, but Q felt he understood James. When Q and William were a pair, they had an almost psychic bond, and knew what the other was thinking. Perhaps his connection with James was not quite at the psychic level, but Q tried to read the other man’s actions, and in his limited experience they equaled love. James brought him gifts, would tend to Q when he was sick if he was in the country, he left Q alone when he needed to work, and never crowded Q when he needed to be away from people.

 

In time, James introduced Q to his partner, Alec. At first, Q wondered if he should be jealous, but he realized that what James shared with Alec didn’t take away from what James shared with Q. Alec started to spend time with Q, even when James was away, and the two bonded over a shared love of Star Trek and a certain agent. With Alec there was no sex, but there was a lot of cuddling when James was away. Q knew that most relationships involved sex, but he also knew not all of them did. Q, didn’t feel as close to Alec as he did to James, but knew that James loved Alec, so in time Q came to love Alec as well.

 

So Q had two boyfriends who loved him, and he was happy. He moved out of his flat and into a converted warehouse, he had a mortgage, he bought another cat. He joined MI6 proper, after working as a consultant for many years, and he eventually became quartermaster. He knew James and Alec,agents 007 and 006 for MI6, had relationships with other people, but they always came back to Q. Often Q did have to help them return after missions went sideways, but however they came back, they always came back to him.

 

Even though James and Alec had other relationships, Q was happy to stay true to them. He did start to make other friends, though. Moneypenny was someone he could talk to at work, and on occasion have a few drinks with when work was done, and Tanner was always good to act out Shakespeare with when missions were particularly slow. They were all spies--they killed people, they saved nations--why would they have so-called normal relationships? All was right in Q’s world, until it wasn’t.

 

Q was deep in coding when he heard the doorbell. He gently pushed the cat off his lap and went to answer door. Q found Eve Moneypenny on the porch with a bottle of wine in her hand. Q didn’t remember inviting her over, but he wasn’t in the middle of anything, and had the next day off. James was off with his new girlfriend, after “quitting MI6” once again. Alec was off on a mission, so Q thought some human interaction would be nice, and it did seem to be a good bottle of wine Eve had brought with her.

 

“Q, darling, I’m so sorry. You must be devastated. I thought you could do with consoling, and of course, a lot of alcohol.“ Eve said with a sad smile.

 

Q couldn’t quite figure out what she was talking about, but he invited her in anyway and grabbed two wine glasses.

 

 

************************************

James Bond’s Relationships

 

James had been in love many times. In fact he seemed to fall in love at the drop of a hat. When he was young and in love, he was deeply in love and deeply committed. It never ended well.

 

He had been married once, but she had died. He had fallen for a coworker, made plans to leave MI6 but then, Vesper had betrayed him, and then died as well. After that, he preferred to have less committed relationships, never becoming as deeply connected to another person, and although the love was less meaningful, less lasting--shallow, in fact--it didn’t take away from the fact it was love. In fact, in the moment it wasn’t easy to see the shallowness. James was all for living in the moment.

 

James might have loved women, but he also had sex with men. Men were easier; men didn’t require the same amount of work. James didn’t fall in love with men, with the exception of Alec, but he didn’t count. Alec was family - the only family James had left. Contrary to what many people imagined 006 and 007 had never been romantically or sexually involved. Alec was the one person that had never left. In the early days of working for MI6, they were often partners, and the closeness of their youth grew into something more, like a pack of two.

 

One day James met a young programmer; an interesting man, an attractive man. James didn’t fall in love, but Q also seemed to stick. James met women and fell in love, but when the relationship ended, as it seemed to do, Q never failed to be there for a quick roll in the hay. =Q didn’t ask for commitment, he didn’t ask for promises, he didn’t even often ask for conversation. Before Q even started working for MI6 proper James felt close enough to the young man to introduce him to Alec, who was his mission partner at the time. James knew that his best friend and the young programmer had become good friends as well. Alec often referred to the younger man as his zvyozdochka, his little star, because Q was always a beacon leading back to London. James sometimes wondered if Alec could fall in love with Q if he was a little less straight. Not that James was jealous. Of course not.

 

In time, Q joined MI6 and became a very busy young man. James began to go on more missions and meet more love interests, though he still slept with Q occasionally, in between his relationships. Sporadic intercourse aside, James did start to view Q as a friend. He would bring Q back little trinkets from far away cities, more to see the expression on the younger man’s face when, for instance, presented with an owl in a cardigan from Toronto. After that fiasco James kept the trinkets to inanimate objects. In hindsight smuggling a live owl wasn’t his smartest move. He knew that Alec enjoyed Q’s company as well, considering the man who often saved his life to be somewhat of a little brother, albeit a scary little brother - the damage Q could do in his pajamas was legendary.

 

So all in all, James was happy with his life. He maybe drank too much and was perhaps somewhat lonely without a permanent romantic partner, but he had family in Alec, friendship with benefits with Q, and a flirtation with Moneypenny. Then came Blofield, and Madeleine and the aftermath of Spectre.

 

James might have felt a little bit of guilt at leaving Q, as they had become a little closer after the fallout from the clusterfuck that was Silva at Skyfall, but he and Q hadn’t really hooked up in a few months. Q had been so busy of late dealing with a large workload at MI6, not having much time for physical trysts. The young man becoming more of a friend, then one with benefits. James now had Madeleine. Like the others before her, she filled the lonely hole in James’ heart, but unlike the other women before her, Madeleine was going to stick around. She was it. Madeleine could fix what he felt was broken inside himself. She was going to be his new start.

 

Once he had handed in his official resignation and left MI6 for good, he called Eve. He told her he was happy, and he asked her to look out for Q, though he wasn’t quite sure why he did this. He didn’t bother to call Q himself. James was leaving Q behind, along with his life at MI6. It wasn’t as if the two would fit in with his new life. James pushed down the small feeling of guilt he felt at leaving Q with no word, after all they were never officially anything, they had made no promises, no commitments, they owed each other nothing. Still, James was glad Q had other friends like Alec and Eve. James called Alec and waxed poetic about Madeleine, told him he was happy, but also asked him to watch out for Q. After those phone calls, James embraced his new life, moving on, leaving his old life behind, and trying very hard to ignore the feeling he was missing something- or someone.

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out in October as something completely different. It was going to be an epic, chaptered monstrosity. It started out well, and quickly turned into nothing. A few weeks (maybe days) before it was due, I had an epiphany, and completely changed directions. I'm still not sure how it turned out. I may not have done the wonderful art work justice and for that I apologize.


End file.
